Because of You
by Sarcastic Musician
Summary: First Glee fanfic, please be kind. Brittany's dad comes to school. Sit back and read how Brittany, Sue, Santana and the rest of Gell react.


Hey this is my first Glee fanfic, hopefully not my last, but that depends on if you like it. Santana/Brittany, Sue craziness, and Glee's nosiness. Please review.

* * *

><p>She had been standing by her open locker talking to Kurt when he came in. Quickly trying to discreetly hide behind the shorter boy, Brittany was relieved when he took no notice of her and walked into the main office a few rooms down.<p>

Quickly shutting her locker and grabbing the strap of Kurt's bag she pulled him down the next hallway putting a good distance between the mystery man and herself before slowing down.

"What was that about?" Kurt asked straightening his shirt in a mock huff.

"Nothing, did you know chocolate covered raisins are just chocolate covered peanuts who lost the fight?" She replies quickly trying to ease her mind, while she searched for her girlfriend.

"Uh, no. I didn't know that Britt. Thanks for sharing." He says searching for Blaine in the hallway no doubt.

Finally Brittany could see her favorite person, strutting down the hallway in her direction shoving people, as she goes.

"Britt." She says when she comes closer staring at something in between Kurt and Brittany, the attention causing Kurt to gulp loudly.

"Yeah, San?" Brittany questioned not understanding the glare

"What are you doing with Kurt's bag?" She demanded misguided jealousy present in her words.

"Oh. Well..there was... Did I ever tell you my theory on chocolate covered raisins?" She rushed out unsure of the other girls reaction had she told the truth.

Quiking her signature eyebrow, Santana smirked pulling Brittany into a side hug. Effectively allowing contact between the two, as well as removing her from Kurt's contact. A win win situation, Santana would say.

As the girls began talking and Kurt kept searching for Blaine, the intercom rang out. "Brittany S. Peirce to the front office please. Brittany S. Peirce to the front office."

"Yeah, but I wasn't about to listen to the elf, he didn't even have pointy shoes!" Brittany continued saying, ignoring the call.

"Britt, do you want me to walk with you to the office? We still have a few minutes to Glee." Santana offered

"Nope. Let's go to the choir room, we'll be late if we don't leave sooner or later." Brittany replied, "You coming Kurt?"

"You go on a head, I'll wait for Blaine." He replied leaning back against the wall texting.

"Okay."

With that the two girls walk hand in hand to the meeting room.

Five minutes later most of the club was sitting in the room. With the exception of Kurt and Blaine.

"I can't believe that just happened!" Kurt said walking into the room holding Blaine's hand

"I know right, Sue really knows how to fight." His replied to the now silent room.

"What happened?" Santana asked

Brittany's stomach sunk as she began fearing for the worst.

"A few minutes after you two left. There's a blur of a tracksuit running to the main office. Next thing I know Sue and this guy come walking out and start fighting. I mean, that guy took so many hits to the stomach I'm worried for his major organs." Kurt finished the bit of gossip

The class exploded in theories as to why. Santana's mind wondered to the one person she knew could make her girlfriend shake as she is at the moment. While also eliciting so much anger from Sue.

Soon the door was opened and a torn up looking Sue Silvester stood proudly in front of the room.

"Hey gang!" She says sarcastically, "I just need to borrow Brittany for a second, we'll be right back."

The room's eyes turn straight to Brittany, just now noticing her shaken state.

Standing up, Sue lead her outside as to not allow the club to hear what they were speaking of.

Unfortunately the pathway the used was within view of the open windowed classroom the club sat curiously in.

Not only that but the mystery man, Kurt pointed out, was still standing just out of sight of the two.

"He won't come anywhere near you I promise." The club heard Sue say in an oddly comforting voice, as she pulled Brittany into an awkward yet confident hug.

"Who won't see her?" The man sneered coming closer to them, right in the middle of the windows.

"God, how many times do I have to kill you?" Sue muttered darkly

"I hear evil never dies." Brittany says loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Oh honey, you don't mean that. How many times do I have to tell you, your mother is the evil one for taking you away from me." The man responds taking another step closer, which Sue mirrors.

"You hurt us, you kick us, you beat us and expect to be the loving dad when others are around! That's evil! Running is not, moving was smart, moving was safe." Brittany says in an icy tone

At that moment everyone in the club including Mr. Schue worked hard to control their anger. Everyone except Santana though, she did nothing to calm her anger, knowing nothing would work until that man was buried and Brittany was back in her arms.

"When are you going to learn. Nothing you have ever done has been smart, Brittany. How many times have I had to tell you this. That science fair you won, was just a fluke. Okay Brittany, it was useless same with all those dance lessons." He sneered taking another step, which Sue mirrored again.

"You take one more step." Sue threatened with as much ice as the everglades.

"Mark just shut the heck up. You know nothing about me and you never have! You know all those awards you burnt, sure they made me proud of myself, but you couldn't take it. It wasn't about you. For once in this life things were about me and my dreams, but you had to tear them down until all that was left was a scared little girl you chased out of not only that town but the state. You do not get to control me anymore, I am not weak. I am not you!" Brittany screamed standing her ground

"You little whore, you don't understand anything. You just wait. You just wait, I'll have your mom back with me in no time." He sneered again

This brought Sue to tense as Brittany blinked away tears. The Glee club still stood in silence wondering what to do next.

"Like that could happen." Brittany mutter anger and heartbreak evident in here voice.

"You've been there all the other times. She'll come running right into my arms." He yelled again, spittle flying into Sue's wide unblinking eyes.

"She's dead. You fucking killed her you asshole!" Brittany yelled as the man stumbled back

"H-How?" He asked

"Oh so now your worried about her? Not when you drove us into Lake Tahoe because you didn't want us to leave you, not when you were busy testing your drugs on her, but now all of the sudden your going to care. No it doesn't work that way. Either you leave now or I call up Uncle Jim and get you another term. Walk away." Brittany said slowly backing out of the area as Sue stood her ground.

The Glee club looked around eyes wide at the new information. How could they not have known what Brittany had gone through. They were about to ask Santana, when they realized she was gone.

The two walked in a few minutes latter eyes rimed red and arms tightly holding each other to their side.

"Mr. Schue can I sing a song? I need to...yeah." Brittany ended after realizing the group must of heard.

"Sure, go right ahead." He said patting her on the shoulder as they switched positions.

She smiled at the group and began, "I will not make the same mistakes that you did. And I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery. I will not break the way you did, you fell so hard. I've learned the hard way, to never let it get that far. Because of you, I never stray to far from the sidewal. Because of you, I learned to play on the safe side so I don;t get hurt. Because of you, I find it hard to trust not only me but everyone around me, because of you.."

As the song came to a close, Sue could be seen chasing Brittany's father with lacross stick as he ran for his life.


End file.
